DuBois Regional Medical Center (DRMC), a rural acute care hospital, and its Partners, DuBois Regional Medical Group, and the Free Medical Clinic of DuBois, Inc., will implement an Electronic Medical Records (EMR) System that allows data sharing across seven health care delivery sites in rural north central Pennsylvania. Clinicians will access current and complete patient information using either Personal Digital Assistants or through a web portal. Information will be available 24 hours per day, 7 days a week, without restrictions upon geographic location. The project will provide authorized users with more accurate and timely information through immediate electronic access to patient and population level information. Multiple and timely access to patient records will expand knowledge and decision-support tools. The project will promote the ability to collect longitudinal data for and about a patient receiving care at multiple locations. The long-term objectives are to enhance the safety, quality, cost-effectiveness, and efficiency of health care. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aims are: (1) To implement a Universal Electronic Medical Records system in rural inpatient and outpatient settings; (2) To use an EMR system to reduce cost of delivery of care through improved productivity, lower operating expenses, enhanced revenue, and improved regulatory compliance (reduced cost of supplies, storage, reduced write-offs, enhanced automation); (3) To use EMR system to improve patient safety and reduce the frequency of medical errors (reduced time in emergency department after hours, fewer adverse drug reactions, fewer mistakes when physicians cover for others patients); (4) To use EMR system to improve quality of care for women, children, low-income uninsured populations, and patients receiving treatment for diabetes, congestive heart failure, and end-of-life care (improved smoking cessation and immunization rates.) [unreadable] [unreadable]